Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
|release='Super Nintendo' Virtual Console }} |genre = Run and gun |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Super NES, Virtual Console |media = 12-megabit Cartridge }}Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, sometimes called Super Empire Strikes Back, is a 1993 run and gun game for the Super Nintendo. It is the second game in the Super Star Wars trilogy and is based on the 1980 film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. It was released in Japan by Victor Interactive Software as Super Star Wars: Teikoku no Gyakushuu. The original Super Nintendo title was released on 1993. The game was followed a sequel based on the next film in the Star Wars series, Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back was re-released on the Virtual Console in North America on August 24, 2009 and in the PAL regions on October 2, 2009, alongside the other games in the Super Star Wars series. Gameplay Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back follows closely the standard set by Super Star Wars, with multiple playable characters and Mode 7 quasi-3D vehicle sequences. The controls are very similar to the first game but feature a double-jump. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca return as playable characters although the character-select option itself was removed. Unlike the original game, this installment allows each character the use of a primary and secondary weapon. Following one of the Dagobah missions, Luke Skywalker can also collect Force Powers for use in later levels. Luke can now block incoming attacks using his lightsaber, allowing him to deflect blaster fire. Han Solo can now throw grenades and Chewbacca gained a spinning attack. Darth Vader appears as the final boss in the video game. Development The previous game in the series was known for its high level of difficulty which was continued in the sequel. In response to this concern, a password system was introduced to allow players to proceed from the level in which their game ended and not have to start back at the beginning of the game when they were out of continues.IGN Cheats: Super Empire Strikes Back In late 1992 a contest was launched exclusively in Electronic Gaming Monthly,Electronic Gaming Monthly, December 1992, page 142, "JVC, LucasArts & EGM Want You!" which required the contestants to answer six multi-choice questions, and for which the "Grand Prize" was to have the person's likeness appear in this forthcoming game. The winner was Jeff Crosno, for whom the developers placed his appearance on a Rebel soldier in a Ice Fields of Hoth cut-scene, replacing the already existing facial graphics.Electronic Gaming Monthly, October 1993, Issue 51, page 216. "EGM Contest Winner Update" A picture of 'Jeff Crosno' is seen with two screenshots from the game. The before and after images of the character's facial changes. Reception Reception for the game was met with highly positive reviews. IGN praised the games enhanced "Mode 7" graphics. Rotten Tomatoes currently gives Super Empire Strikes Back an 83% "fresh" rating. Metacritic had 89 out of 100 reviews coming out as positive. References External links * * * Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media